Romance in the Second Story Bathroom
by HumanKyt3
Summary: No one hates Valentines Day more than Tweek Tweak. Can his crush come along and change all of his opinions of the hallmark holiday? ONESHOT! CREEK!


**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Well since I've had such a wonderful day (No, i AM single, but i did talk a ton to my crush ;) 3) i decided to be nice and posted a Cute little Creek story, adn get this, THIS ONES NOT TOTALLY MISERABLE! YAY FOR HAPPINESS! Lol well anyway total cutsey shit and i personally think its adorable, not to brag. I usually hate my stories (I have a ton in a random folder that I've never posted. Ill made a deal, if i get over 30 reviews on one of my stories within a year of posting it, i will redo and post some of them) so yeah . . . happy valentines day to the taken and the single!**

* * *

><p>Tweek was walking down the hallways, as usual. Involuntary jerks coursed thorugh his body as every turn of the head was a reminder of the cursed day. Balloons, flowers, oversized teddy bears, chocolates, the works, all don't for the most ridiculous holiday:<p>

Valentine's Day.

Tweek has always despised this day with a passion. His flaming hatred made him shake and shudder and cry out even more than usual for the jittery 11th grader. His lanky arms seemed to have no protection of meat and muscle to cover the bones. It looked like someone had spread a thin, waxy paper across his bones and made him look frail. His restless nights, filled only with night terrors that woke him up on average about three times a night, left his eyes with dark circles under them. But he had a sweet heart, once you managed to find it under the badly buttoned green shirt he wore regularly, even worse today since his trembling hands held the fear of being alone all day.

When he finally reached his locker, managing to swim through all the gushy couples and fuzzy toys (Not in a dirty way!) he turned and twisted the combination lock on it, but no matter how hard he tried to control himself, his arm gave out another spasm and he would pass the desired number. He sighed, agitated, when Heidi came over.

"H-Heidi, a GAH! Hand?" he asked despondently.

Heidi gave him a sympathetic look and opened the combination for him. He was glad he had decided to tell someone else his combination in case a situation like this happened, which was becoming more and more often since he realized he was gay, especially for a certain black haired boy.

She opened it slightly and walked away, giving him a hug and a "Happy Valentine's Day Tweek," before scampering off with Kevin and walking to class with him, his arm around her shoulder.

He feels like the only single person in the whole damned school.

Sighing once again, he opened it fully and a red piece of paper danced its way to the floor, nearly giving poor Tweek a heart attack. "JESUS CHRIST!" he exclaimed, jumping away and holding his books over his face to shield it from the deadly crimson paper. When he realized it was just a crimson paper, and in no way deadly, he looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily for him, they didn't, all too carried up in the horrors of Valentine's Day to notice Tweek being his usual spazzy self.

He picked up the paper to examine it. It was a folded up heart with "TO: TWEEK TWEAK" written in green crayon. Sometimes you'd think they were still in elementary school, the shit they wrote in.

He unfolded the paper, still nervous about some kind of poisonous toxin spraying out of it, but no. The heart held no danger. He read the messy handwriting.

"TWEEK, LETS ROLEPLAY, YOU BE THE DICK AND I'LL BE THE CONDOM, NOW I'LL PROTECT YOU AND YOU'LL TRUST ME NO MATTER WHAT, WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE? FROM, ANONYMOUS"

He sat there and stared at it and reread it over and over again, but the words didn't change. "GAAAHHH!" he screamed and half the people in the hall turned to look at him. He grab fistfuls of his crazy, banana yellow hair and tug harshly at it. He usually got a haircut so he wouldn't be able to do this, but he's been low on money recently and has had to let it grow out, resulting in a few fistfuls of his golden follicles to be torn out of his head. He squeezed his hazel eyes shut at the pressure of being loved by only god knows who. "AAAAAAH!"

"Tweek, bro you okay?" Clyde walks over and helps him up. He also grabs his books from the locker and shuts it tightly.

"Gngh, yeah, I just got this random Valentine and I don't know who it's from," he responded.

He was glad he didn't ask to see it "I'm sure it'll all be fine" he pats his shoulder and walks into class. Tweek follows him 'Yeah, I guess'

The rest of class his eyes seem to be unable to look away from the scarlet paper for even 5 seconds and he's grateful when the bell rings. He's the first one up and out of the door.

When he goes to his locker, and manages to open it himself, he screams. Another brilliant red heart shaped paper falls out of his dull beige locker, falling at his dirty sneaker covered feet. He bends over and reads the front once again.

"TO: TWEEK, AKA THE GUY I'VE LOVED SINCE 10TH GRADE"

Tweek's frozen. 10th grade? Holy shit! He opens swiftly, unable to bear the suspense.

"OKAY. IF YOU'VE FIGURED OUT WHO IT IS BY NOW, THEN AWESOME,BUT SINCE I KNOW AND YOU MOST LIKELY HAVEN'T, I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU ONE MORE NOTE, BECAUSE DON'T WANT TO STRESS YOU OUT TOO MUCH. WHEN THE LUNCH BELL RINGS, GO TO THE BOYS BATHROOM ON THE 2ND FLOOR. I'LL MEET YOU THERE. FROM: YOU'RE SECRET ADMIRER (NOT STALKER. THERES A DIFFERENCE)

Tweek didn't agree. They both constantly had their eyes on you, watching you, wanting you. He knew because he'd been one since he first fell in love.

He waited out the next two classes and by then, he was so jittery, he had to be excused from class twice and then finally moved to the back of the room. He preferred the back, the front made him feel like everyone's eyes were boring into his back until he was close to the breaking point. The back was so much less pressure.

And then the lunch bell rang.

Once again, he was the first one out of the class. He felt like people were wondering what was his problem but he didn't care. He ran down the hall and slammed open the push open door into the ratty bathroom.

He looked around, then saw it. On the mirror.

Another cherry colored heart shaped paper, dangling from the mirror with scotch tape.

He ripped it off the mirror and nearly tore the constructin paper when he opened it in his eagerness.

"TO: TWEEK, AKA, MY HOPEFULLY SOON TO BE BOYFRIEND.

WELL, YOU'RE HERE, AND I AM TOO. JUST STAY THERE. LOVE . . ."

"Craig," a deep whisper echoed through the vacant bathroom ad sturdy arms wrapped around his skinny body.

Craig. Craig Tucker. No fucking way.

"Tweek," his husky voice echoed through his ears, ticking the hairs that grew around it and sending excited shivers down his spine. "Do you realize how long I've wanted to do this?"

But then he realized something and burst into tears "What's wrong?" Craig asked alarmed, trying to turn Tweek around, but he screamed.

"NO! DON'T! If you do, you'll just disappear and I'll wake up just like every other time!" Tweek cried out, sobbing. Craig, much to Tweek's displeasure, began to turn him around.

"NO!" he tried to fight it off but Craig was much stronger than he was and soon, he was around and Tweek gasped.

Craig was much taller than him. His silky black hair mostly covered with his blue and yellow chullo, while a few tufts managed to escape the knitted trap. His brown eyes, dark, were looking directly into Tweek's hazel ones. Thanks to three years of braces, his teeth were white and flawless. His face held a few blemishes but was mostly taken care of.

To everyone else, he was average. To Tweek, he was perfection.

Tweek began to get confused when the mirage didn't disappear. He kept blinking and pinching himself, Craig just standing there, the slightest curve o the corners of his lips.

Finally Tweek realized this was no dream, this was reality finally responding to his dreams.

"This is real? You love me?" He asked. Craig just nodded.

"And to prove it . . ." and he began to lean down. But Tweek had waited for this moment even longer than Craig and he was tired of waiting. So he grabbed his jaw and crashed his lips down to him.

Sparks shot out of each other's mouths into the others as suddenly, everything became what they believed in as little kids, fairies and unicorn and leprechauns and all that other bull shit, except this was real. Real magic. Craig pushed Tweek against the wall between the sinks and jabbed with his tongue, begging for entrance. Tweek granted it and they fought for the upper hand. They moved against each other in perfect harmony, Tweaks arms found themselves wrapped around Craig's neck, tugging lustfully on his shiny hair, uncovered by the hat when much earlier, Tweek had yanked it off and tossed it into oblivion. Craig's hands found themselves up Tweek's shirt, teasing his pale skin and causing him to shudder against the ice of his lover's hands.

Finally they detached, needing air from such a passionate kiss. They rested each other's foreheads together, their hair merging together. They caught their breath and finally both breathed simultaneously "Wow,"

"So . . . we're together. Because I love you and you love me . . .right?" Tweek asked, still afraid of the jerk that would cause him to wake up.

"Craig laughed and said "Hell yeah, couldn't you tell? I'm absolutely and desperately in love with you. Now that that's out of the way, wanna get something to eat," He held out a shy hand.

Tweek entwined their fingers "Yeah," and they left the bathroom.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tweek" Craig squeezed slightly.

Tweek squeezed back "You too Craig," Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so shitty and pointless after all?

* * *

><p><strong>SEE! like i said, happy ending, woot woot! no sadness or abuse like my other story. i adore this couple (BUT NOT LIKE STYLE!) and i feel like i've sort of abandoned them so i decided to make a good story with them. hoped you like, please review and i hope you liked it :3<strong>


End file.
